


A lady in need

by Queen_of_the_kingdom_in_my_head



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_kingdom_in_my_head/pseuds/Queen_of_the_kingdom_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small ficlet about Mellos and Matts childhood. Though geniuses, they´re not so different while playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lady in need

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Burgfräulein in Nöten](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/184462) by -BaerenTatze-. 



> I write this story some time ago in German and now I decided to translate it so english. Well...I tried...

A lady in need

“Attack!” The bush burst apart and a warrior jumped forth yelling. He swung his sword when he leaped at the enemies mage and pulled him to the ground. The sword tight in his fist he pushed the face of his enemy against the grass. But it was only after the mage showed his defeat with lifted hands, that the warrior let go off of him. Leafs clung to the nearly white hair of the mage when the warrior rose and left his enemy behind. The red hair lighted up in the late midday sun and his green eyes sparkled behind his orange colored goggles. With his big eyes the mage watched his conqueror and sat up. He left the meadow and sat under a tree to rebuild. Thereby he observed how the warrior consecrated himself on the second enemy. 

But this time it wasn´t so easy to defeat the predator. The hostile warrior was a head atop the redhead and his black hair stuck up on all directions. Skilled he dodged every hit and attacked the redhead himself. The tip of his sword teared the warriors jacket and exposed pale, but intact skin. Quick, the warrior turned around to his enemy and caught him with the side of his sword on the shoulder. A second hit struck the wrist and with a light cry of pain the enemy let go of his word. 

The warrior let this enemy behind as well and ran towards the tower which held the princess prisoner and where she waited to be rescued by him. With big steps he reached the foot of the tower and looked up. The sun dazzled him and he searched after bumps in the stonework where he could hoist himself up. 

To have a better footing he left his sword on the ground. Step by step he climbed the tower. Soon he reached the top and jumped over the balustrade which curtailed the steeple top. The princess awaited him in a pink dress and moved almost floating towards him. When she stood in front of him and looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes, she opened her soft lips. “Finally! There you are”, she bitched. “What sort of a knight are you, taking so long? I thought, I have to pitch a tent in this fucking tower, you bloody knight!” Furious, the princess punched his shoulder and struck out again. 

At the last moment the warrior sidestepped her and captures her fist, which was aimed at his face, in his own. “And why do I have to wear this utterly hideous fucking uncomfortable dress, Matt?” Angry, the `princess´ pulled at her hand and tried to free herself from the knights grip. “Now stop to be such a bitch!” Matt shouted and released the princess´ hand. “You don´t have to play the princess, Mello! The role of the mage was free and Near doesn´t has to play with us!” 

Mellos cheeks were red of anger and he exclaimed: “But mages are stupid! Who want to bee a guy with cape who always will be end up defeated?”  
“And why did you leave the role of the second warrior to Beyond? I´m sure you could´ve persuaded him to play the princess”, Matt said and looked at his friend. The boy mumbled his answer, but it was so quietly that the redhead didn´t understand his words.  
“What? Don’t mumble, Mello.” Matt raised his brows, when Mellos face grew redder. But this time it wasn´t due to anger, but embarrassment. 

“Well…I…” Mello started but began to stutter and paused. “I…” he broke off again and took a deep breath and before he could fell silent again, he shouted: “I just wanted to be rescued by you!” 

 

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 

 

“Bloody hell, don´t laugh like some maniac, bastard!” Angry, he throws the pillow in the grinning face and glares at him. He stretches his arm out to take his pillow back, but a hand dash forward and hold him. “Now, Mello, let me laugh, you´ve been so cute that day.” He giggles and pulls Mello toward him. Gently, he strokes his soft lips with his own and grimaces, when Mello bites his lower lip. A single tear of blood escaped the small wound. 

“Don´t call me `cute´, Matt”, Mello growls and press´ his mouth to Matts and licks of the single blood drop from his lips.


End file.
